Beauty and The Beast
by 192PadFoot
Summary: I decided to write my own Twilight fanfiction and also used characters from another book I read, which was about weres. So the story will be my own and not how Stephanie Meyer wrote it. If you don't like don't read it, I just wanted to put it out there.


The three werewolves walked towards the beach laughing among themeselves. They were remembering the last night patrol and the fun they had.

'' Did you see how serious Sam was this morning?'' Embry asked his two friends.

'' Yeah and he didn't even laugh when Paul made that joke'' that was Quill.

The three looked at each other. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, the other two quickly following.

As they approached the beach they saw Seth already there waiting. They waved but he wasn't even looking at them. They tried calling his name, but he was distracted by something. They followed his line of sight and saw someone in the water.

As they approached Seth, who was very close to the edge of the ocean, they realised it was a young woman and she was swimming.

'' Isn't the water too cold for the humans now?'' Embry asked. They of course couldn't feel the cold.

The young woman heared them and turned her head to look who the speaker was and the three newcomers suddenly realised why Seth was so distracted. The woman was beautiful!She was the kind of beautiful that has every eye on her when she walks into a room. It was like they were seeing a mirage rise out of the water.

She looked at them for a moment and rose out of the water gracefully and started walking towards them.

_Jessica's POV_

I decided to take a swim in the ocean. The water was obviously freezing, it being the middle of March, but hey, when you are a mage who can control the elements, you can make the water as hot as you like.

As I approached the beach I saw how beautiful this place is and also how isolated. It is a good thing that Rafe arrives tomorrow or he would freak if he knew i went alone, without Gray or Brayden, who were to be my escort.

It wasn't their fault and it's not that I can't take care of myself, so I escaped while they watched TV and came here.

I took off my clothes revealing my new bikini that I bought in Milan with Rafe, it is a dark brown with hot pink flowers on it, and walked slowly to the water. When it became the temperature I wanted I dived and begun swimming, lost in my thoughts.

We came here, meaning me, Gray and Brayden, because Rafe had something to discuss with the werewolves living in this area. Rafe had suggested we all come together, by I knew that Carlisle Cullen was here also and I wanted to talk to him.

You see Carlisle is a good friend of mine and I hadn't seen him in a couple of years. He doesn't even know that I'm with Rafe now, whose full name is Rafael Di Angelo, and who is the Were King. We are mated, which is something like imprinting with the werewolves, and let me tell you I was not thrilled at first, not because I didn't like Rafe, because he is HOT, but because I didn't think I was ready for something so permanent.

Anyway, we are together for the last six months and I actually enjoy his possesiveness and love, not that I don't adore him and think of him every moment. As for Carlisle I met him a few years ago, when I felt vampires in the area I was living in and went to investigate. He was working at the hospital and I confronted him there and we ended up talking.

He is very kind and very open so we quickly became friends. I haven't met the rest of his family, because we thought it best to keep it between us for now. I even had to block our encounters and meetings in his mind, so his son Edward wouldn't see. It's not that we didn't trust them, and Carlisle adores them all, it's just how we wanted it for now.

So when Rafe said that he had some bussiness to take care of in Forks, I agreed to come, and when he said that some meeting would hold him back a couple of days, I told him I wanted to go earlier. I am still in awe of the fact that he agreed( after hours of persuasion) and only assigned two of his elite and best friends.

As I was floating on the water my thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from the beach. I turned my head and saw four big guys standing there looking at me. If I wasn't used to living 24/7 with guys who are as big if not bigger I would have freaked, but they didn't look threatening.

I realised that they must be the werewolves Rafe was talking about, and Grey had said something about their being Native American. I sighed realising my swimming was done for today and started getting ouy of the water.


End file.
